


lust flavored vape juice

by greatwonfidence



Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Vaping, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatwonfidence/pseuds/greatwonfidence
Summary: I hate me, too





	lust flavored vape juice

Steve leans back on the couch and watches Cib. It's fascinating, really, how the man can be doing absolutely anything and the mere action is inherently interesting. Cib punctuates this by completing the maintenance on his vape pen, sliding the cartridge in with a satisfying click.

"Hope you like it," Steve says with a hopeful smile. He'd gone to the smoke shop earlier in the day and come across an odd new flavor, simply titled "lust." Cib has been determined, since Steve put it into his hands, to find out what exactly lust tastes like.

"I assume it'll be like sex tastes," Cib says, shrugging, inviting a comment. Steve snorts and half-wishes he hadn't opted for a film-free day. 

"But what does sex taste like?" he chuckles. Cib grins and rolls his eyes.

" _Lust_ , duh. C'mon, you're not a virgin, you know."

Steve decides to ignore the slight twinge of arousal he feels from his best friend talking about sex and instead focuses on Cib's pretty pink lips parting and accepting the mouth of the pen. 

Cib's lungs fill and he exhales softly, white clouds billowing from his face. Steve can't smell anything in the air.

"How's it taste?" he asks. When met with a blank look from his friend, he starts to feel slightly alarmed. He reaches out carefully. ”Cib?"

Cib shakes his head and blinks hard. "Ah, sorry, I just." His face is oddly red. "It doesn't taste like- like anything? I just feel weird."

"Weird how?"

"Shit- I don't know, j-just, agh." He looks like he's sweating, but the room is cold.

"What's the matter?" Steve presses. _An allergic reaction?_ He eyes the product's box on the table, then turns his gaze back to Cib, who's now breathing heavily.

"I feel... hot,” he says, voice exuding shame. "Like I haven't masturbated in months and just saw a singular boob."

“One was all it took?” Steve forces a laugh, picking up the box and turning it over in his hands, scanning desperately for the ingredients. 

“S’been _months_ , dude.” Steve isn’t sure if he’s telling him this for real or if it’s part of the joke. He doesn’t find the ingredients before Cib’s hand is enclosed around his wrist and he’s pulling him closer, weirdly closer, and he wants to tell Cib that this isn’t funny and that’s when it hits him what lust-flavored means. 

“It’s an aphrodisiac,” he breathes as the realization comes to him. Cib’s lips are so close to his own now.

“Lemme shotgun,” he says. "You gotta feel this."

“Okay,” Steve approves, against all better judgment. Cib gets this adorable lazy smile on his face before he leans back to hit the vape again.

He’s careful now, one hand smoothing along Steve’s jean-clad thigh and the other cupping his face. Steve closes his eyes halfway, somehow unable to get enough of the sight of Cib like this, blushing and warm. He feels no desire to move away when Cib’s lips close around his and his mouth fills with vapor. It goes directly to his head and sparks a heat in his stomach. 

He doesn’t see it coming when Cib doesn’t stop there, brings his other hand up to Steve’s face as well and kisses him, for real this time. He closes his eyes now and feels Cib shift, moving back to accommodate - they wind up with Cib in Steve’s lap and Steve’s hands on Cib’s ass, pulling him forward, grinding him down onto his own crotch.

Cib breaks the kiss, drooling a bit, and neither is sure who’s more breathless.

“I want-“ Cib starts. Steve pushes him by the shoulders so that he’s flat on his back on the couch and Steve is towering over him. He’s always been taller, sure, but he’s never felt more of a strange power over his best friend than now, with Cib whining below him, squirming against the air.

“I’m gonna take your pants off, okay?” Steve asks. Cib nods frantically.

“ _Please_ do,” he says. Steve gives his own hard cock a squeeze before enthusiastically finding the waistband and freeing him, Cib moving his legs around wildly in a vain effort to help. 

“Cib,” Steve laughs, face alight in warmth. “Hold still, I can’t get these off all the way.”

“I don’t care,” Cib whines. “They’re fine there. Take my underwear off.”

Steve exhales sharply and nods, tugging off Cib’s briefs as well. He watches his cock spring free and holds back the groan at how good it looks erect. (What bro hasn’t seen his friend’s flaccid dick before? Hard, however…)

He takes it in his hand and strokes it, reveling in the way Cib’s eyes flutter shut and he gasps under him. 

“Please,” Cib mumbles, a hand slipping under Steve’s shirt to stroke his pale hip.

“Begging already?” he chuckles, sliding his knees backwards until he can lean forward and his eyes are level with his best friend’s dick.

“Please, Steve,” he repeats, and Steve had no idea hearing him whisper his name like that would be so arousing. Even more arousing is the moan that leaves Cib’s mouth when Steve licks a long stripe up his cock and then takes the tip in. Cib’s hands find their way into Steve’s so-soft hair, knocking his hat off in the process. His fingers grip his head a bit too tight, pushing his head down further, and he groans again. “Fuck, that’s so good, Steve. You’re so good, dude.”

“Mm.” Steve moans around his dick, eyes closed, focused on the up-and-down. _Breathe through your nose_ , he knows. _Don’t choke._ Don’t _choke_.

Cib’s noises get more and more desperate the longer Steve’s at it. He pops off, lips red, and brings his hand up to stroke Cib, pumping loosely and quickly.

“God,” he moans. “I’m gonna cum, dude. Steve. Shit.”

“Okay,” Steve says, not sure what else to say. 

He strokes as quick as he can, watching Cib fall apart under him, huffing and scrunching his eyes up. He bucks his hips into Steve’s touch and whines his name, over and over, until he finally stills with a moan and cums all over Steve’s hand. He draws back and wipes it off onto his shirt, watching Cib pant and come down.

“You good?” Steve asks. Cib nods, breathing heavily, and gives a thumbs up. Steve laughs, stroking his pressing erection through his jeans. Cib takes note and sits up, resting his hand over Steve’s.

“Can I-?” he asks.

“Please do,” Steve nods, unbuttoning his pants. His mind feels clouded and he wonders how long it’ll take for this heavy feeling to pass. He’s not quite sure he wants it to. He’s leaning back and his pants are pulled off and then suddenly Cib’s face is against his inner thighs, pressing light kisses on the sensitive skin. He gasps and slides his hand down, smiling when he feels Cib take and squeeze it. He can’t see what Cib is going to do next but the hot breaths give away his position, and when his mouth falls closed on his clothed cock he moans and jerks his hips up, asking for more.

Cib plays coy, winking when Steve meets his eye. He pulls Steve’s underwear down tantalizingly slowly.

“C’mon,” Steve huffs. Cib laughs, eyes still dark. His cock is soft now, but for whatever reason it doesn’t feel weird or awkward. This is just what’s happening, plain and simple. No overthinking.

Cib takes Steve in his mouth all at once and gags when it hits the back of his throat, pulling off quickly. Steve mumbles his name and grabs his face, pulling him up.

“You okay?” he asks. Cib wipes his mouth and nods.

Steve kisses him hard, and it’s somehow more passionate this time. Cib kisses down his chin and mouths at his throat, loving every moan, every whimper. He jerks Steve off and his technique isn’t great, but it’s something, and Steve really just needs anything he can get right now. Unsure of where to put his hands, he ends up just wrapping his arms around Cib’s neck. It’s hard in his position but he does his best to roll his hips up and meet the strokes, exhalations coming faster as his orgasm approaches.

“Feel good?” Cib asks, voice low and sultry.

“Uh huh.”

“You close?” 

“Uh huh.” Steve hides his face against Cib’s neck, embarrassment at their compromising position suddenly washing over him. “You’re- God. You’re doing really good.”

“Thanks, I’ve been practicing,” Cib jokes. Steve can hear the smile in his voice. He can also hear the slick sounds of wet skin against skin, the hand pumping him moving quicker in time with his gasps. He cums unceremoniously, pressing his face harder against Cib’s neck and moaning quietly. Spent, he lays back on the couch, and gasps indignantly when Cib wipes his dirty hand on Steve’s shirt - next to his own cum stain.

“Dude!”

“Whatever, man, your fault,” he replies, laying back as well, mirroring his position of bent-up legs.

They lay like that for a while. When Steve finally gathers up the courage to say something, he sits up and sees that Cib is asleep. He lays back down and makes a mental note to talk about it another time, but it’s at the bottom of the list.

**Author's Note:**

> joins new fandom  
> immediately writes porn
> 
> my sp7 blog is editorautumn xoxo


End file.
